


86 Missed Calls From Home (temp-title)

by NeoDivergent



Category: Original Work
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Coffee Shops, Deal with a Devil, Demon Summoning, F/F, F/M, Fall Out Boy References, Flower Shops, Halloween shit, Heaven & Hell, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Late Night Writing, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Major Original Character(s), Original Universe, Other, Record Stores, Shit Gets Lost Somewhere, Sorry :[, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Weird Plot Shit, Werewolves, it's 4 am, too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoDivergent/pseuds/NeoDivergent
Summary: Arron Williams' is a 20 year-old, deadbeat, freelancer. Kicked out by his mom, and no dad to turn too, he'd ended up on the streets after his ex-boyfriend broke up with him and his old landlord had enough of him never paying rent.He frequents the local coffee shop 'Decay Energy', which he finds to be the world's worst name for a brand, Ever. To the point he's made commons with the barista's and even the manager. He's friends with Mike Fisher, a 20-something hipster with no taste in films and somehow can mix a drink but not walk in a straight line. And Liam Tucker, a 17 year-old sophomore who's too precious for this world, and is a fucking Mastermind on making mochas and a mean chocolate éclair.What happens when various things come in to play? Will he be able to survive through this October, or will it eat him whole?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: I started writing this shit show at 12 Noon, it is now 4 AM. More chapters at some point, lord knows I suck at keeping any sort of schedule with actually updating my fics. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy, this is literally all from my head, it's probably not good in any way, but nevertheless, enjoy. Or don't. I don't really care. 
> 
> I'm gonna make a sandwich now.

Aaron looked up at the sky, barely sheltered by a small overhang as rain poured down, washing the fake inked tattoos from his left hand of bands he listened too. The purple ink running with the water as if it were racing. He let out a breath, drawing his hand back under the shelter as he stared out at the orange and red leaves decorating roads and sidewalks. It was October, so it was supposed to be chilly and rainy, he thought. Maybe he had enough money for a coffee, if the seasonal ones were back. He adjusted his maroon hoodie, thankful it was lined with wool, since Chicago weather was surely against him today. He yanked his hood up, covering, already fading, dyed red hair.

He made his way out into the rain, orange converse getting soaked as he walked through puddles, taking in the early afternoon rush of people trying to get food before heading back to work. If he cared enough today, maybe his anxiety would have kicked in while walking through the crowds, but right now he just focused on the rain soaking his shoes and his jeans. If he tried hard enough, maybe he could make himself believe it was a fucked up shower. He eventually made it to the front of the local coffee shop, standing under the overhang and shaking himself off a bit, wanting to keep at least some form of decency since it was an inside place, and he didn't wanna get kicked out.

He walked in, hearing the small bell at the top of the door ring as he did. He instantly walked to the front, thankful there wasn't a line, surprisingly. ,,Rough outside, isn't it?" He could place that voice anywhere. "Raining like Hell. I thought today was your day off, Mike?" He said, running a hand through his damp hair as he glanced at Mike. Mike, slightly taller then him, a wild head of blonde, slightly curled hair, and slightly toned skin. Wearing a god-awful looking apron with _'Decay Energy'_ embroidered on it. Who the fuck makes **That** their shop name? ,,Nah, that's tomorrow, my dude. Today was Frank's day off, lucky bastard." He could sense the bit of jealousy in Mike's voice. ,,How are you though? Last I heard you were out on the streets, which is. . you know, not really good in weather like this." He gave a shrug, plopping himself down in one of the stools at the front. "It's whatever. You know my mom doesn't exactly _Like_ me." He said, reaching and plucking one of the plastic mixers from a container. ,,Man, you know you don't have to live on the street. Me and Davey can take you in, we got the space."

'. . I mean, a bed does sound nice. .' He shook his head, smiling a bit as he watched a caramel latte be placed in front of him. "I'll be fine Mike, it ain't my first run on the street, remember?" He wasn't lying, it wasn't his first time. After his ex kicked him out, he'd been on his own. Had an apartment for awhile, before he lost his job and got kicked out of there too. ,,Bro, I know. But you can't live on piles of trash bags, don't lie, I've _seen_ it! You're like a fuckin' raccoon, dude!" He laughed, taking a sip of the latte. "Buy me a striped hoodie, then. And one of those raccoon tail chains." He said, tone joking as he looked at Mike. ,,I'll make that your Christmas present." He smiled, taking to sipping his warm coffee for a bit, letting it fight the cold off in his bones. He watched as Mike walked into the back, presumably fighting with another coworker knowing him. Only knowing he was right when a 'Jesus Christ, _Liam!_ Why are there chocolate chips everywhere?' rang from the open door.

"Mike, give poor Liam a break, it's their first week." He shouted to the door, smiling a bit as he held his coffee with both hands. Watching Mike walk back out, he noticed Liam poke their head out, the kid having a messily tied bun on their head, and a stripe of blonde going through their hair. And a pair of circle glasses over a pair of green eyes. "I swear, I didn't mean to drop them, Mike! Wendy didn't close the lid right when she put some chips in the last customer's mocha!,, He chuckled a bit through his nose as he drank his coffee, watching them basically have a scene in the middle of rush hour. "Don't sweat yourself, kid. Mikey doesn't stay mad for long, he's an ass but he can't hold grudges, can you, Mike?" He teased, face holding an innocent smile as he framed his face with his hands under his chin. ,,Fuck off, I'm still pissed at you for drawing on my face when I fell asleep that one time." "Oh, come on, that was _Peak_ comedy!" ,,You drew a two headed penis on my face!" "See, funny!" He laughed, grinning as he saw the smile threatening on both Liam and Mike's faces.

He rested his head on his hand, before he felt someone staring at his face. "What's wrong, Liam? Did I get whipped cream on my chin or something?" He asked, looking at Liam, who seemed puzzled and adorably confused. "You got two eye colors, like, blue and gold?,, He chuckled, resting his head in his hand again. "Yeah, it's heterochromia. Means I have two eye colors. And it's light brown, not gold." He said, holding a smile as he looked at Liam, who still looked a bit amazed. "But it looks gold!,, "You think I wouldn't know my own eye color?" He joked, raising an eyebrow as he watched Liam start to stammer. "Kidding. Just messing with you, kid." He said, before yawning, scooting around a bit before resting his head on the bar. "Mind if I pass out here for a bit? No? Alright, cool." He said, lifting his hood over his head and closing his eyes. Listening to the bustle of now mid-afternoon rush as people came in and out of the shop. Hearing the mumbled 'Asshole' from Mike, and the whack he got from Liam for it.

He took in a breath, smelling the coffee and baked goods as he fell into a nap.

Maybe he won't wake up this time.


	2. Isle Unto Thyself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tile taken from the song 'Isle Unto Thyself' by ミラクルミュージカル 
> 
> Shit starts getting wacky. Oh, and Aaron manages to get some sleep for once in his life. 
> 
> Mike doesn't want him getting sick from sleeping on someone's trash bags.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KINDA A FILLER CHAPTER I'M SORRY HSDHJHG I'M JUST VERY TIRED RIGHT NOW

Aaron opened his eyes, looking around at the dark warped purple-ish forest that surrounded him, the breeze feeling cold as what looked like sparkles floated gracefully past him. The blue grass waving slightly as he sat in it. 

Before a black glop zipped out from the trees, floating in front of his face as it twitched and seemed to write around until two white orbs popped out like eyes, glowing brightly. The blob shifted around, wiggling and twitching until limbs popped out, three fingers and a thumb on both of it's hands and two toes at the end of paw-like feet and a string-y, wavy tail flickering around as two sets of pointed ears twitched. 

**,,You're back."** It said, it's mouth opening, only seeming to have two fangs at the top of it's mouth. It's voice was high, sounding like a young child, holding a ghostly echo to it that made his head spin a little. **,,We were waiting for you this time."**

He stared at the small creature, it couldn't have been larger then 2 feet tall, with glowing white orbs for eyes, and tiny claws on it's feet and hands. "What?" He felt dumb. 'What?' Really? Met with a weird glob creature and that's all he had to say was 'What?'  
  
 **,,You're dreaming, Aaron. You should remember us."** The creature said, floating in front of his face and pointing at him with a claw-tipped finger. **,,We remember you."**

Oh. That explains the purple trees and black sky, then. And he guesses the creature, too. He tried to rack his brain for any mention of a promise, and any meeting with the creature before now. 

"I'm sorry, I don't remember anything like this. I feel I'd remember meeting an ink creature." He said, raising an eyebrow and looking at the creature as it seemed to huff. **,,I'm not ink. I'm an Ethereal."** He nods, he couldn't quite pick what an Ethereal was, but hey, it was his brain.   
  
**,,I'm here to protect you. You've got some bad, Bad, things on your tail, Aaron."** It said, before it seemed to warp the world around them. A path forming out of purple-blue roots and vines, weaving through the forest as the sparkles slipped into the passage, lighting it up.  
He stared, watching as the creature stopped floating and stood on the grass, on two legs. Before it started down the path, turning to Aaron again.   
**  
,,You're gonna wake up soon. But here, take this."** It said, before a sparkle floated forward, it wiggled and shined until it shifted into a necklace, a white star pendant hanging from a black chain. It floated toward him, landing in his palm.   
  
". . It's a necklace." He said, clearly missing Something because it just seemed like a necklace to him.   
**,,It's a necklace, yes. But it can summon me if you need help. You just have to squeeze it."** It said, before turning toward the path again. , **,It's time, Aaron. Time to wake up."** It said, before running down the path.

* * *

  
He woke up with a snort, someone slapped his back and made him wake up.  
  
"Yo, you slept the entire work shift, place is Closed!,, Mike. He knew that tone anywhere.   
  
"Mike, th' hell, I was having a good nap." He said, yawning and rubbing his eyes. No one was in the shop anymore aside from him and Mike. And outside seemed dark and the lights were on inside.   
  
"You were passed the fuck out, duder. I had too, in fear of you being dead.,, Mike said, the little shit. He sighed, standing from the barstool he'd been sat at for God knows how long and stretched.   
He looked at Mike again, who suddenly looked concerned, oh god.   
  
"Listen man, I don't want you sleeping on someone's random ass trash bags or somethin'. Can you come stay the night at mine and Dave's place? We got a couch, man. And extra blankets and shit.,, Mike said, clearly nervous as he was rubbing his neck.   
He sighed again. He really didn't wanna burden them but he didn't wanna sleep on someone's old lasagna or something either. "Fine. But just this once." He stated, finding it difficult to hold any stern tone at the smile Mike gave him.   
  
"Awesome, dude! I can drive us home and then we can talk arrangements with Davey once we get there!,, Mike exclaimed, practically escorting him out of the building and to his car as he locked up the shop.  
He got into the car, buckling up, the car an old, beat up looking SUV, that's clearly seen better days, but somehow is still running. "You sure Dave ain't gonna hate me for staying at you guys' place?"   
  
"Dude, you know Davey, he's a sweetheart. He'll love having you around again!,, Mike said as he turned the car on, buckled himself, the engine sputtering before roaring to life, he put the car in drive and started the drive to his apartment.   
  
"Whatever you say, Mikey." He said, resting his head against the cold window as street lights zipped by above them. Almost like little UFOs.

  
He couldn't wait for a clean place to sleep again. 


End file.
